Saudade
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque o maior dos sofrimentos, é não ter por quem sofrer.


**Saudade é solidão acompanhada. É quando o amor ainda não foi embora, mas o amado já...**

Custava… e como custava. Porque cada dia sem ele era um tormento. Viver sem o seu sorriso, sem o calor do seu abraço… E ela sabia que seria duro. Que a cada dia que passasse, não importava a forma como o seu coração ainda batia por ele, nada disso importaria porque ele estava mais longe do que nunca.

E á noite, quando fechava os olhos ela sempre sonhava com ele. Com os cabelos desalinhados, o sorriso tímido e os olhos verdes… A perfeição em cada mínima imperfeição que ele tinha. E ela tentava sorrir, mas nunca fora muito boa mentirosa. Porque ela podia viver, percorrer os corredores do castelo, ser torturada, estar com os amigos… mas ela sabia que no fundo não vivia. A sua vida não passava de mais do que uma espera eterna pelo seu retorno. Um retorno que parecia demasiado longínquo. E doía mais quando eles recebiam noticias, que não sabiam se eram boatos ou verdades… E por um lado havia a saudade e por outro o medo dos perigos que ele enfrentava lá fora. E por vezes em raros momentos… muito raros… ela perguntava-se se valia a pena. Se valeria a pena esperar? Se valeria a pena vê-lo retornar para depois o ver morrer? Mas era só em raros momentos… muito raros mesmos.

**Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou, é recusar um presente que nos magoa, é não ver o futuro que nos convida...**

E ela sabia, porque ela via os olhares dos outros. E ela notava que eles a tentavam confortar como se de certa forma eles já fizessem um luto por ele. Como que se todos soubessem que ele teria de morrer para matar. Mas ela não queria pensar… não queria porque pensar nisso era doloroso demais. E imaginar um futuro sem Harry era impossível. Era demasiado mórbido, demasiado frio… Harry era a luz da sua vida e depois dele… não existia mais nada. Ela lembrava com saudade os momentos que passaram juntos. Os beijos apaixonados, os abraços carinhosos, os carinhos por recantos do castelo, escondidos de Ron. E por vezes ela tinha vontade de chorar ao lembrar que tudo isso era passado. Um passado que não voltaria. Mas ela apenas sentia a vontade de chorar, ela nunca chorava. Porque tinha de ser forte. Porque havia pessoas que precisavam dela. Ele precisava dela. Precisaria um dia quando voltasse. E ela não iria desabar, não agora. Ela tinha esperanças e não importava o que todos dissessem, ela sabia que ele voltaria. E ele iria vencer, mas não iria morrer. Porque a ideia de que Harry Potter não vivesse, era demasiado dolorosa para ser sequer concebida. Por isso o presente custava, mas ela aguentava, porque queria um futuro diferente. Um futuro em que nada fosse como todos diziam…

**Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais...**

E por vezes ela conseguia senti-lo. Por vezes o seu cheiro inebriava-lhe os sentidos, apesar de saber que ele estava demasiado longe. O seu calor podia ainda ser sentido nos seus braços apesar de há muito que as suas peles não tinham contacto. Mas ela sabia que eram sonhos. Ilusões que por mais doces que fossem não passavam de isso mesmo: ilusões! Mas por mais insano que isso fosse, por mais que isso alimentasse a sua loucura, fazia-lhe bem. Porque pensar que ele estava, quando na verdade não estava, era bom. Era quente e acolhedor como a sensação de voltar a casa depois de muito tempo longe. E talvez ele nem voltasse, ou talvez o seu tempo estivesse limitado, mas ela não podia pensar assim. Porque a esperança de um futuro juntos era a única coisa que a fazia mover. A única razão para ela acordar de manhã e dar um passo em frente. Porque ela sabia, que se ela aceitasse a ideia de todos… se ela considerasse Harry um mártir pelo bem do mundo… ela própria seria um. Ela respirava por ele respirar. Ela andava porque algures neste mundo ele também andava. E aceitar a horrenda ideia do destino de morte de Harry, era aceitar o seu próprio destino. Um destino sem vida. Um destino sem Harry.

**Saudade é o inferno dos que perderam, é a dor dos que ficaram para trás, é o gosto de morte na boca dos que continuam...**

E todos os dias, em cada tortura, em cada fuga, em cada notícia de morte de alguém que um dia ela conheceu, ela tremia. Porque tinha medo e temia que ele fosse o próximo. Porque ele era apenas Harry Potter, apesar de todos o tratarem como se fosse Deus. E todos mereciam saber disso, porque ninguém tinha o direito de colocar o destino do mundo sobre os ombros de um rapaz. Mas por um lado, a vitória de Harry significaria muito mais. Significaria paz. Um mundo puro e sem dor. Um mundo em que nunca mais haveria Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter… mas sim e apenas, Ginny e Harry. E isso era o que ela mais queria. Uma família. Um lar. A felicidade que por toda a vida ela ambicionara.

E por mais que ela o tentasse odiar, ou apenas sentir rancor por ele a ter abandonado ali, e não ter permitido que ela fosse com ele, ela não o conseguia fazer. Porque sentir ódio de Harry era algo demasiado sobrenatural para ela e a sua alma nunca estaria pronta para tanto. E por momentos ela conseguia zangar-se com ele por ele ter preferido deixá-la para trás… mas tudo isso acabava tão rápido quando começava. E agora… a cada dia… a cada segundo… por mais mortes… mais feridos… mais batalhas… ela aguentava! Porquê? Porque apesar de tudo isso… ainda havia Harry!

**Só uma pessoa no mundo deseja sentir saudade: aquela que nunca amou.**

E ela olhava em volta e entristecia. Porque a cada dia que passava, uma vida se perdia, uma personalidade era marcada para sempre… E as guerras trazem coisas que não podem ser restituídas. E as cicatrizes eram a principal. Não aquelas que lhes marcavam a pele das constantes torturas dos professores de Magia Negra, mas sim aquelas que ficavam gravadas cá dentro. Porque doía quando alguém que amávamos partia. E isso dava a vingança. E marcava quando ouvíamos os gritos de agonia e misericórdia daqueles que sempre nos acompanham. Isso traz a obsessão. Porque a partir de um momento, é apenas isso que te faz mover. Não há mais o amor ou o desejo por um mundo de paz. É apenas vingança, obsessão, instinto de sobrevivência… E por um lado isso aquece-me por saber que é por ti que ainda luto. Por amor a ti e àqueles que me acompanham, eu estou aqui. Eu luto. Eu sofro. Eu sangro. Mas acreditem quando digo que dói menos. Dói menos quando temos um motivo para isso.

E talvez o mais triste, para além da falta que me fazes, é ver que ao meu redor, um por um, os olhos escurecem. E os corpos anteriormente repletos de ideais, tornam-se máquinas de destruição. E eu digo com sinceridade meu amor, que essa é a única vantagem desta distância que nos separa. É que eu ainda sei o meu motivo para lutar e esse és apenas tu. Tu e o amor que sinto por ti.

**E este é o maior dos sofrimentos: não ter por quem sentir saudades, passar pela vida e não viver.**

Mas eu não os culpo. Porque quando perdemos quem amamos, a vingança é a única coisa que nos faz mover. Vingar-nos daqueles que nos tiraram os nossos bens mais preciosos. Os nossos amigos, a nossa família, os nossos amores… Mas talvez eles não pensem no depois. Porque haverá sempre um depois. E esse dependerá de ti. Se perdermos, qual será o destino deles? Morrer sozinho é um destino triste. Morrer por vingança é ainda mais. E mesmo se a vitória estiver do teu lado, o destino será solitário para eles. Pois a vitória é alegre. A paz é feliz… mas do que vale tudo isso se não temos ninguém com que as partilhar? E eu luto por isso também. Porque se perdermos, eu não viverei e mesmo que outros me matem, a morte será bem-vinda. Mas a vitória é a única coisa que me prende aqui. E eu luto por ela, porque lutar para vencer, é lutar por ti.

O sofrimento é grande? Poucos imaginam o quanto. É grande, é doloroso, angustiante a atroz. Mas para se ser feliz um dia tens de sofrer. Por isso eu sofro e não me importo. E dói menos quando penso assim. Porque no fundo eu sei, que apesar de toda a pureza e encanto, o amor é feito uma grande parte, do mais duro dos sofrimentos.

**O maior dos sofrimentos é nunca ter sofrido.**

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **A esperança é sempre a última a morrer. Mas ela nunca vai sozinha. Leva sempre o amor com ela.

**Bom eu vou ser sincera… eu não costumo escrever Harry Ginny e esta é a primeira. Acho a personagem da Ginny um pouco aborrecida mas esta fic surgiu numa aula de Filosofia em que o prof falava sobre qualificação de sentimentos. E eu pensei na saudade. Em qualificar o amor com a dor também. Por isso isto podia servir para qualquer casal, mas este era o único em que se adequava mais no contexto.**

**Aproveitem… esta deve ser rara. Harry Ginny não é o meu forte. Se gostarem digam… pode ser que se alguém gostar, possa tentar :D**


End file.
